


Slow Dance

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: The Sheridan Tapes
Genre: Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: “You’re a little too inside your head right now for comfort there Samuel.” There’s that usual lightness to Allen’s voice that easily breaks Sam out from his thoughts, making him turn to the other man. He can’t help the small smile that spreads across his face as he looks at the man's soft features, that gentle smile almost stabbing him right in the chest.
Relationships: Allen Gott/Samuel Bailey, Sam Bailey/Allen Gott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from my tumblr! Figured I might as well

There was something of a bit of a scowl on Sam’s face as Allen walked through the kitchen back to the living room, but the other man could tell he was just thinking and deep in thought. Allen sits down next Sam on the couch and puts his hand on his knee, fingers curling around to hold on firmly. 

“You’re a little too inside your head right now for comfort there Samuel.” There’s that usual lightness to Allen’s voice that easily breaks Sam out from his thoughts, making him turn to the other man. He can’t help the small smile that spreads across his face as he looks at the man's soft features, that gentle smile almost stabbing him right in the chest. 

This thing between them, this relationship, was new. Sam was still surprised to this day about Allen being so comfortable and receptive about Sam needing more time to think about his feelings, that it would take time for him to come around. Sam reaches down and puts his own hand over Allen’s, his fingers curling around Allen’s bigger hand. 

That was the first thing he noticed about Allen, was just how... all around big he was, big laugh, big voice, big smile. Tall, broad, and soft, like a bear. He  _ was  _ a bear. That got a chuckle out of Allen the first time it slipped out of Sam’s mouth when they were making out on the couch one day, his face flushed and all Allen did was throw his head back and laugh that big laugh. That made him feel a lot better. 

“You feeling okay?” Allen asks, voice laced with a bit of concern about the lack of response. 

“Yeah... Yeah I’m fine. Just.” Sam sighs. “Work you know? A lot going on.” Sam nods, leaning back on the couch, their shoulders bumping together. 

“It’s hell... You want a distraction?” Allen asks, giving Sam a grin. 

“Depends on the distraction....” Allen just grins and leans over to give Sam a quick kiss before standing up and walking over to the record player he kept by his television. Satisfied by whatever record was still on there, he put the needle on and let the music start, something soft and slow, something that Sam has fallen asleep to in previous nights when staying over. 

“Planning on us taking a nap?” Sam jokes, grinning over at Allen. 

“Noooo.” Allen turns around and teaches out to Sam. “We’re going to  _ dance.”  _

_ “ _ We’re going to  _ what  _ now? Allen I can’t dance.” The other man walks over to Sam and pulls him up when he doesn’t budge, and Sam half reluctantly goes. The two are about the same height, with Sam being a little shorter, so he looks to Allen with a questioning look. 

“I can’t really either, but there’s something about just rocking and spinning slowly in a circle that’s so very nice.” Sam sighs.

“Fine, fine, let’s go.” Allen gives a soft  _ yes  _ and takes Sam into his arms and adjusts the two of them so that he’s leading Sam into a slow dance. It’s awkward for a moment, but soon enough the both of them get into a nice little rhythm with one another. Sam takes a moment to finally relax, held close in a mans arms who he cares about. It makes him a little emotional. 

“This is... nice.” Sam says smiling, looking up at Allen, who smiles back when they lock eyes. Allen leans forward and kisses Sam’s forehead, lips lingering as he does. 

“It really is.” Their voices are soft as they dance with each other and talk, the living room getting dark as the sun goes down outside, the room only lit by two low light lamps around them. Sam feels his chest get a little tight and he leans his head forward and rests his forehead against Allen’s, taking a step closer when he can, enjoying this moment between the two. 

The record slows and goes quiet and then the two of them slow to a stop, and Sam, ever so slowly, pulls his hands free and cups Allen’s face in his hands and kisses the man softly, pulling him as close as he can finally get in the darkening room, and holds him there. 

It’s a moment he never wants to end. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed if you haven't already read it! You can find me @/transjonmartin on tumblr and I'm usually always open for fun little inbox requests for anything as well!


End file.
